


Not So Professional

by Kookimunjoo



Series: You're Different From the Rest [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Doctor Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Keith (Voltron), Prostate Milking, a/b/o bullshit, soulmates?, trying and failing to be objective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookimunjoo/pseuds/Kookimunjoo
Summary: Shiro was a medical professional.His job was never sexual, in his eyes. Just necessary and a needed service.He didn't count on meeting Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: You're Different From the Rest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766068
Comments: 36
Kudos: 390





	Not So Professional

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a particularly horny idea of Aphor’s on Twitter, and I decided to roll with it cause it hit all the right points for me. 
> 
> ⬇️ **READ** ⬇️  
> I want to point out that yes, Keith is underage in this, and his age is explicitly stated in the fic, I know some people don’t like that, and want it to be ambiguous, so this is your heads up for that.

Shiro was a professional. 

If you asked him how he got into his field, well he’d say he honestly didn’t exactly know himself. He _did_ know that he had always wanted to be someone safe, someone people could trust, someone _omegas_ trusted. After all there were hardly many that they _could_ truly trust, and he wanted to change that. 

At first he had considered therapy, and then he had learned at some point that the health industry had a severe lack of omegan-specific doctors. 

Particularly those in the field no one wanted to talk about. 

Omegas were _special,_ they were the silent backbone of society. Omegas calmed and soothed, cared and comforted. They bore and raised children better than any beta or alpha. They were _precious_.

And, according to a recent and well-proven study, omegas of all genders needed their cycles to be jump-started. 

See, if they didn’t get their heat started properly each month, most omegas ended up with terribly painful heat cycles, ones impossible to get through without an alpha. This discovery in the medical field was making omegas’ lives better day by day. As in their modern day not every omega wanted an alpha. And _no_ omega wanted to be bogged down every month in pain and need, unable to leave the bed or care for oneself. 

Of course, mated omegas didn’t need to worry about that, their partners did it for them. But not every omega had that luxury. 

So there was Shiro. One of a very small collection of heat doctors spread over the country. It was the same in most of the world. He was often fully booked for patients, full-time. Each weekday he could help up to twenty omegas start their heats. 

It wasn’t sexual for him, despite what many in the medical field tended to speculate about his profession. Shiro just _didn’t_ see it as sexual. He was just providing a necessary service to hundreds of omegas. 

That service being milking. 

A crass name, he was well aware, but accurate enough. 

Every omega, male or female or in between, had a specialized gland just for this process. They just couldn’t reach it with their own fingers. And Shiro didn’t blame them, really. The hard angle aside, it was hard to stimulate properly even as a professional himself sometimes, trained to do so. The illustrious, magic button had been dubbed the heat gland. 

Two to three fingers inserted vaginally or anally, curled up and pressing deep into the walls, usually found it, and then it was a matter of coaxing an orgasm out of the omega. Success meant a healthily started heat, and the omega went home to deal with it, a much more subdued version of what could have been debilitating. 

Shiro glanced up at a sharp moan, curling his fingers a little more and then pressing and rubbing hard against her gland, and the patient he was servicing yelped, hips jumping off the table as she came with a shudder. Shiro kept rubbing for ten seconds, counting under his breath until she went lax against the table. And then Shiro slipped his fingers out, removing his gloves and placing a towel over her for modesty. 

She was already showing all the signs of a healthy heat just starting up, excess slick, flush skin, and glassy, unfocused eyes. 

“Alright, Miss Everly.” Shiro said as he got her chart, “Says here you need a prescription for heavy cramps despite properly started, healthy cycles, so I’ve gone ahead and written that for you, Nurse Holt up front can call them in to your preferred pharmacy.” he said as the girl sat up, propped on shaking arms and blushing deeply as she went to fetch her pants. “Let me know if you have any reactions to the medication, and we’ll switch you accordingly.” 

“Thank you.” she murmured as she accepted the slip from him.

“You have a ride home, yes?” Shiro wondered. 

“I do, thank you.” she nodded. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you next month, Everly. Have a good day.” Shiro bid her farewell and sighed as he shut the door, that was his last appointment for the week, so he began to clean up. The table, of course, wasn’t too dirty, as it was cleaned between patients. But he had a full hamper of soiled towels to wash and a floor to mop, garbage cans to empty, and a stack of paperwork to go through before next Monday’s appointments.

He had made it halfway through tidying when he sat down to go over the first of his paperwork, some of which he would bring home to work on through dinner. 

“Shiro.” 

Shiro startled, spinning in his chair, “Yeah? What’s up, Colleen?” 

Colleen was a family friend and a certified nurse, and she had helped him start up his clinic after he graduated college. 

“We have one more.”

Shiro frowned and went to look at his schedule, “ _Nnnoo_.” he said slowly, “Everly was the last appointment.” 

“It’s an emergency.” Colleen said simply. 

Shiro sighed, he didn’t usually do walk-ins. “What’s their condition?” 

Colleen shook her head, “The poor thing’s beside himself, Shiro. I think he’s gonna go feral if he’s turned away.” 

Shiro stood and walked out, heading to the lobby in curiosity. 

He found the kid in question sitting curled up on a chair, face pressed to his knees. 

“Hey.”

He lifted his head, teary-eyed and tiny fangs bared in distress. Shiro was taken aback, not because of his unfriendly demeanor, but because he was... _breathtaking_. Quite literally.

Shiro had never reacted to an omega like this before. His scent was thick caramel and chocolate in the air, dark, raven hair cascading over his shoulders, his eyes a searing violet, burning into him, pupils blown and his rosy little lips parted with a heaving breath. The spicy scent of heat was thick in the air. 

Shiro felt a little dizzy. 

His scent glands throbbed and he ran his tongue over his own aching fangs. Fangs that ached specifically to bury themselves in the shiny, flushed glands on the boy's neck, in clear view, beckoning...

Shiro cleared his throat. 

“His heat is already started, there’s not much I can really do for that.” he turned to whisper to Colleen.

“Please.” the boy croaked as he stood frantically, “I _can’t_ go through this again. It just...it started early and I thought I had time- I know I was supposed to call ahead-” he started hyperventilating as he spoke, gone pale. “I-It’s only _j-just_ started. _Please!”_

_Protect. Help. Comfort him._

Shiro’s instincts were screaming at him, and he obeyed them without a second thought, stepping forward and scooping the boy into a hug. “Hey... _shh_. It’s alright.” he looked at Colleen over his shoulder with a considering knit between his brows. He wasn’t necessarily telling the truth when he said he couldn’t help the kid. It was just…

 _No,_ he could be professional about it. 

He _could._

“Colleen, I’ll go ahead and take him back, see what I can do. You can close up and head home, if you like. I’ll leave his paperwork on your desk for Monday.” 

Colleen nodded and crossed her arms, “If you say so. Call me if you need help to bring him back down.” 

Shiro turned his attention back to the boy, his face was nuzzled into Shiro’s chest, his panting ever so slightly eased and his arms wrapped tightly around Shiro’s waist. He hiccuped softly and Shiro gently pat the top of his head, and then he carefully pushed him back, just enough to see his glossy eyes. “Hey. I’ll help you. I can ease it a bit for you, but I need to take you back into my exam room, okay?” 

The boy nodded, wiping at his face and wincing as he seemed to cramp. 

“What’s your name?” Shiro asked, picking him up bridal style and walking him there himself, he didn’t want to put unnecessary stress on the kid. He already looked a few steps away from collapsing. 

“Keith.” he whispered, shaking, burying his face in Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro gulped as the boy - Keith - _scented_ him. 

“Hello, Keith. I’m Dr. Shirogane.” he sat the boy down on his examination table and went to collect his tools. “I’m just going to take your temperature, give you a quick, physical exam, and then I’ll get started on you, okay?” 

Keith nodded and sighed shakily, quivering on the exam table. 

"How old are you?" 

"...sixteen." 

Shiro mouthed a curse under his breath. 

"Full name?" 

"Just Keith." 

Shiro glanced over his shoulder before he continued. He got Keith's weight and approximate height down, and then he began a quick physical exam. He set down his stethoscope and began to write down Keith’s details on his clipboard before he stood to wash his hands. “Now I need you to remove all lower clothing for me. Pants, underwear, and then place your feet in the stirrups.” he instructed. 

He heard Keith whimper, and then the shuffling of fabric as he complied. 

“Is this your first time getting milked?” Shiro asked as he pulled some gloves on.

“Y-yeah.” Keith breathed. 

“I understand if you’re embarrassed or nervous. Though you don’t need to worry or feel self-conscious, I won’t judge you for any reactions you have.” Shiro recited easily as he went to urge Keith to lay back, using his free hand to cushion his head...unnecessarily.

“I’m going to start now. If you’re uncomfortable, need less or more pressure, or anything else, just let me know.” he said in a gentle murmur, and Keith stared up at him with wide eyes, so vivid in the bluish light of his table. 

“Okay.” he said with a gulp. 

“Breath for me.” Shiro said as he sat down, he noticed immediately that Keith’s cock was a bit purple from strain. He pointedly ignored it and touched a gloved fingertip to his taint, stroked down over the pucker of his ass, and rubbed over the slick, tight ring of skin. He wouldn't _need_ lube this time. Keith opened up beautifully, with a moan and an arch of his back as Shiro’s finger pressed in. Keith was hotter than usual inside, due to actually being in heat, and it felt delectably _sinful._

Shiro took a deep breath of his own. This was no different from every other omega he’d milked in the past ten years. There was no reason to think of Keith any differently. He was just one more omega on Shiro’s exam table, just one more day on the job. Shiro told himself so as he sought out Keith’s heat gland, and when he found it Keith whined loudly, hands fisting in the sterile sheet of the table, tearing it. Shiro pulled his fingers out and then pressed two back in, repeating the process until he had three fingers sliding into him, finding his gland again. And this time he started rubbing it firmly. Keith’s cock gave a twitch, and Shiro was glad to see it start to dribble precum. 

Shiro rubbed a little harder, a hand gone to lightly curl around the base of Keith’s little cock, a thumb pressing and rubbing a little under his frenulum. 

“Here I’m just relieving some pressure.” Shiro narrated his action, more to remind himself of the professionalism of it than to let Keith know what he was doing. That’s right, he’d done this before, this too was no different. “Does that help?” 

Keith nodded and bucked his hips, a low moan escaping those pretty little lips. 

Shiro bit his lip and shuddered, glad Keith was looking away from him, his head tossed back and only the milky column of his throat visible from Shiro's angle. His fangs throbbed once more with the urge to bite into that pretty neck, mark it up all purple and red. Mate him...

Shiro cleared his throat and rubbed his thumb over the head of Keith’s cock, swiping a bead of precum away and making the flushed head grow shiny in the light. His fingers started pumping, and he sat up a little to better the angle. 

Keith was already a whimpering, blubbering mess, hiccuping over moans and his legs kicking where they were propped up on the stirrups. 

“Any pain?” Shiro wondered, his thumb tracing a path up and down Keith’s cock, along the thick vein on the underside, and up to dip into the slit and spread his milky white pre all over it. 

Keith shook his head, panting and groaning as he reached a hand up to fist in his own hair. “I need...need it...need _harder_.” he begged almost incoherently. 

Shiro swallowed over the lump in his throat, the frantic beat of his heart as his cock twitched in his pants. “That’s good.” Shiro praised, “Don’t be afraid to tell me _exactly_ what you need.” 

Keith keened and squealed as Shiro pumped his fingers harder, slipping a third finger inside his tight little ass and occasionally dipping deeper to brush over his prostate. Keith’s cock gave a little spurt in his hand, and Shiro’s stomach dropped at the thought of it being over. But Keith didn’t come yet. And he actually sighed in relief. 

Shiro had to swallow at the excess of saliva in his mouth, a dire need to lean in and lick the thick dribble of milk from Keith’s cock. And he was scared of that reaction, just a little. He’d been around so many omegas in and out of heat, none of them had _ever_ made his alpha come out like this. None of them made him want to pleasure them. He was strictly _helping_ them. 

But this boy... _god_ this boy. He _wanted_ him to feel good. He wanted this boy to cum and he wanted his knot buried in his tight ass. 

_Fuck._

Shiro breathed in slowly, out slowly, measuring his breaths and trying to calm down. This omega put his trust in him for a reason, he shouldn’t abuse that. He shouldn’t be thinking _any_ of this at all. He was a _professional_. He was _known_ for his objectivity. 

Keith mewled and reached down to curl his fingers over Shiro’s on his tiny cock. 

The possessive alpha croon was out before Shiro could bite it back, and Keith chirped, lifting his head with glassy eyes, falling into his heat and delirious. 

Fuck. Now he _really_ couldn’t betray his trust. 

“Too much?” Shiro asked in a forcefully even tone. 

Keith shifted and shook his head, “ _More_.” he rasped. 

Shiro took another deep breath, and pulled his fingers free once more, only to push back in with four thick fingers. Keith stretched around them like a dream, and Shiro had a brief thought of shoving his whole _fist_ inside the boy. He would take it like a champ, wouldn’t he? He already had four of his fingers squeezed inside that _tiny_ little asshole, it was stretched so much already, red with the effort and clenching down a molten heat over his fingers as he milked his prostate and his heat gland. 

“Fuck... _f-fuck_. Oh _god_ _.”_ Keith started babbling, “Fuck...can I-?” his hand quivered as it frantically hovered over his twitching cock. 

Shiro gently batted it away, “That’s okay, I’ll take care of it.” he said as he started pumping his cock. 

_Shit._

It disappeared when he fisted his hand around it, so small in his palm, twitching and pulsing with Keith’s oncoming orgasm. Shiro let him fuck up into it while his fingers relentlessly pounded at his insides. He wasn’t holding back at all, he was straight out fingerfucking him at this point, no finesse at all, just eager to make this boy scream and milk him of every drop he had. 

Keith’s every breath was a whimper, a cry, and a soft wail as he started to cum. His cock pulsed and Shiro stopped pumping him to watch as the flushed little head spurted and dribbled with a copious amount of milky seed. It was so pretty, **_fuck._ **

Keith screamed, and Shiro leaned in and licked a single droplet off his glove before he could rationalize the urge away. 

And _fuck_ was he glad he gave into that one instinct. 

He closed his eyes and bit back a moan. Keith tasted just like he smelled, like sweet, milky caramel and chocolate. His fingers still worked at Keith’s heat gland, prompting he empty himself of every drop just like Shiro wanted. 

Like he _needed.  
_

_“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck...holy **shit.”** _ Keith was gasping, slowly going limp against the table, his hips twitching into Shiro’s continued ministrations. “It’s too much… _too much...please_.” he reached down frantically to grab Shiro’s hand and make him go still. 

“One moment.” Shiro instructed, “I have to do it properly if I’m going to ease your heat.” he pried Keith’s hand away, “It’s a little unpleasant at the end, I’m sorry.” 

At least that much was true, and Keith writhed and squealed as he pressed two solid fingertips into his heat gland and rubbed _hard_. Keith’s cock soon gave another thick spurt of cum (accompanied by a hitching scream, fuck he _loved_ his little screams), and then dribbled down to nothing, softening against his belly. 

“ _There_ we go.” Shiro sighed, steadying his heavy breath, “Last bit there.” he gently pulled his hand free, and it made the most obscene squelch of a noise, slick dripping out of Keith’s ass and webbing between Shiro’s gloved fingers when he spread them. He’d never noticed how obscene and...kind of sexy it was when he pulled out...at least in this case.

 _“Wow.”_ Keith breathed. _“Nng…”_

“Feeling better?” Shiro wondered. 

_“Y-yeah._ Fuck.” Keith propped himself up on his elbows, “I...I’m sorry I had to make you stay.” 

Shiro shook his head and stood, trying to strategically hide his hard-on as he turned to remove his gloves. “It’s quite alright, this is my job, after all.” 

“I can...pay you for the overtime, if you let me make monthly payments o-or something.” Keith added, quivering as he sat up. 

“Nonsense. This one is on me.” Shiro waved a hand, writing down his professional observations of Keith on the clipboard. Time needed and such. 

“Really?” 

Shiro nodded as he went to collect a towel for Keith, one warm and damp and one dry, “Next month I can fit you into my schedule. You said your heat was early, yes?” 

“Yeah.” Keith said quietly. 

Shiro offered him a warm smile, “I’ll let you get cleaned up.” 

Keith nodded, watching him with what felt like eagle eyes as Shiro went to... _not_ hide...in his office.

Shiro leaned up against the closed door and rubbed a palm over his aching cock. He was wetting his boxers with how much precum he’d produced throughout that milking session. He’d _never_ fucking done that before. He was so hot and bothered it was unbearable. 

He just needed a moment to cool down. 

He didn’t do much else besides compose himself a little, and then he returned to the room to find Keith sitting on the stool with a glazed-over expression.

“Do you have a ride home? It’s not recommended to drive while in heat.” Shiro said as he began cleaning up, trying not to look at him. 

“I’m fine.” Keith said, blinking sluggishly at the ground. 

Shiro looked over his shoulder, “Live close by?”

Keith shrugged, “You could say that.” 

At that Shiro actually took a second to look at the boy. Noticing his tattered clothing, smudges of dirt, the faint smell of musk and asphalt buried under the scent of heat. 

Dread over the prospect rose up in his chest. 

“Keith...are you _homeless?”_

Keith hunched his shoulders and rubbed at his arm. A silent answer.

Shiro sighed, looking around the room, and then he went to fetch his coat. The cleanup could wait until Sunday. “Why don’t I drive you, and you can stay at my house tonight.” 

Keith looked up at him with wide, somewhat scared eyes. 

“I have a guest room, and the door has a lock. You can keep me out.” Shiro said assuringly, “And then, when your heat is over I can find someplace permanent. I have a friend who might be able to house you for a bit.” 

Keith shook his head, “No...I’m fine.” 

“Keith...I...I don’t want to worry about you.” Shiro said in a rasp. 

“Why would _you_ worry about me?” Keith asked, tone accusing. 

“It’s my _job_.” Shiro said pointedly, desperately. His alpha was rattling in its cage at the thought of anything less than assuring Keith was safe, “You’re a young omega in heat, people can take advantage of you.” 

“I know.” Keith mumbled. 

“Please?” Shiro all but begged, “For my sake, _at least_ tonight, I...can’t stand the thought of you sleeping out there. It’s supposed to rain.” 

Keith wilted at that, and then he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. “...just for tonight.” 

Shiro sighed in relief and went to fetch him a cold water bottle, offering it to the boy and smiling when he gingerly took it. Staring at the bottle like he’d never been given a gift before. 

Shiro’s alpha demanded that he change that. 

“Let’s go then."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they like...eventually fucked or something. 
> 
> I might make this into a minific, hence being a series, I'm not sure yet, tho. I have a lot of fics on my plate already, lol. So yeah, that'll come along if I happen to feel like writing it. Until then it's a oneshot and y'all can imagine the ending :3 
> 
> As always, come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kookimunjoo)  
> 


End file.
